prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS10
' "Rōdokukai o jama shichadame!" '(ちょいヤバ? 海の上は大騒ぎ lit. I love you! Super-dangerous? On the sea is the uproar) Is episode 9 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The episode starts with Moerumba appearing before Akudaikan, and saying, that he was just testing them, not really fighting. He said, that he will defeat them this time. Meanwhile, at class, teacher says to collect information about people working in this city. Saki and Mai's group decide to collect from someone who works near the sea. Then Kenta comes, saying, that their group are going to collect info from a star living in this city. Someone said, that there are no stars living in this city. Then he decides to become a star himself, and the class starts to laugh. Then Yuuko, a girl in their group, remembered, that Kenta lives at the boat rental. They asked him, and after the group's puppy face, he agreed. He went home to tell it to his parents. They said, that they won't be busy this Sunday, and were overjoyed, that his classmates are interested in their work. They started saying jokes too. Sunday, the group came. Kenta's dad was a lot like Kenta, and Kenta was ashamed of them. Then his dad started telling about places where you can catch a lot of fish. Then he took the girls to the boat to go fishing. He bought this boat the year kenta was born, and they took "ta" from kenta and called it Taiyoumaru. Then the girls got up in the boat and went to fish. Kenta explained them how to do that the fish stays fresh. They stopped in a place where lots of fish shoud reel. Mai was painting Kenta's dad, and Saki god seasick. Moerumba was watching them. Then Saki got to eat some octopus balls, and were as fine as ever. Then Kenta's dad came, and made a lame joke. Kenta rated it 85 points, but nobody thought it was good. After 2 hours, nobody still caught a thing. Kenta then told this to his dad, and he said, that he has no confidnce. This is why his book of jokes is empty. Even though there was a name of the girls written over and over again. Then he got quiet and waited patiently. Then Kenta's dad noticed, that storm is coming, and decided to go home. Waves were huge, and Kenta's dad never saw such waves. Then Flappy and Choppy said, that this is not normal storm, and Moerumba appeared. He summoned uzaina from a sea shell. Saki and Mai transformed. Uzaina threw fireball, and Bloom and Egret's spiritual power threw it to the sky. Kenta's dad thought it was lighting. Then they dashed to land, and used Twin Stream Splash. They retruned to the boat. After defeating uzaina, the weather cleared up and everyone resumed fishing. Later, the group told about their trip for class, and everyone were glad. Teacher asked, did they caught anything, and Saki showed a picture of huge fish they caught with the help of good captain. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Outa Yuuko Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star